in the arms of an angel
by WALIXELA
Summary: I thought it could last forever that maybe our tails were going to disappear some day but our friendship never,Rikki is dying but sshe wants one last wish.


i was hearing this song and well the story came to my mind so here is i hope you like and please review

* * *

I thought it could last forever that maybe our tails were going to disappear some day but our friendship never, and now I realize how wrong was I. I was used to loneliness and then they came without asking, that's why I was so close at first and then I get used to their company not knowing that some day I was going to lose them forever and now that I'm alone again it's hard to get used to loneliness, and is worst with this sickness that I have, I'm alone in this hospital room with no one next to me asking how am I feeling and all because of that stupid misunderstand.

_Flashback_

_Not Bella it isn't like you think_ !_ I said_

_How can you say that if I heard and saw everything! Bella answered_

_But I swear just let me explain you!_

_No! how can you explain that my boyfriend made a proposal to you and then you kissed him!_

_She screamed at me_

_But it wasn't like that Bella just let me explain!_

_No she said before diving with Cleo behind her_

_end of flashback_

Will was just telling me what he was going to say to Bella but then Sophie entered and he had told her that I was his girlfriend because she didn't like Bella and with me as Will's girlfriend she could had Zane all for her that's why he kissed me but Bella couldn't understand that and the she and Cleo left to College not giving me the chance to explain them, then Will moved and Zane went to live to another country and I was left alone dealing with something that has gone out of my hands.

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight **

I can see the stars from my hospital room but what catches my attention is the fool moon, it looks so beautiful, I remember when we had those sleepover and how happy I was at that time with friends and company, tears start to form in my eyes as I feel the coldness of this room but I think that that coldness is in my heart not in the outside and every day I wake up with the hope that maybe they already forgot everything that happened that day but as the son falls my hope is off and the tears come, I wish she would have heard me, I wish I didn't let will ask me for help, I wish they were with me tonight comforting me telling me that everything is going to be ok, that I'm going to win this battle and that whatever happens they are always going to be there but it's not true I'm alone and that's reality.

**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

But the truth is that I stopped fighting this battle long time ago I'm just waiting here for dead to come and take me with her and maybe that pain I'm in will end, I want to be taken by an angel away from here, away from all this pain, away from this loneliness, I want to feel that I'm loved again, because maybe in the arms of an angel will find some comfort , I want to leave this cold hospital room because I don't have any tears left, there is nothing left in this world for me, my dad died and my friends left, the only company that I have are my memories and they are the ones that make me want to get away from here .

**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees**

I'm tired, I'm sad and I'm sick every time I go to therapy and see all the people being visited by their loved ones my heart breaks in too many pieces, as I see how their eyes bright with the feeling of love, my eyes don't bright anymore, they are like torches extinguished by the rain, and I keep thinking that maybe one day they are going to pass for that door and tell me that they are here from now on, even if my days are counted but I feel like they are years of being prisoner in this body, in this room, years of screaming, I just want to be free, I just want to smile again but even if I try it I can't do it and I still have the hope that maybe in my last day in this life they will come I don't care if it is only to say good bye but at least I will die with a smile on my face.

**In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Today has been a day of tiredness I think that this is my last chance I have seen that door all the day and my hope is leaving I can feel it in my heart but deep in my heart there is only one desire and it's to see my friends one last time, _**"please I don't want to leave this world without saying good bye, I don't want to leave this world without having my last wish, God I know I have never talk to you but I'm doing it now just give me a second chance to talk to them and clear everything I'm not asking for being healed I know that it's my time and I even though I'm afraid I accept it but please at least let me die with a smile"**_ I say as I feel some peace in my heart and feel that the end is coming for me but then finally the door that I have been waiting to be open by my friends for 5 months is opened I can see how changed are they but I see their guilty faces too.

Thanks god I say as they ask me how I'm feeling as they say how sorry are they for not being with me but all I can say is thanks, thanks for come thanks for not letting me dead alone,after a few minutes I give a letter to Bella explaining everything and telling the both of them that they were always in my heart and that I missed them but thanking them for giving me that last smile.


End file.
